A significant challenge facing many companies involves how to combine and coordinate the information a company may have about its customers. Many companies are poorly equipped to use customer feedback, and many key employees of these companies lack skills in how to value different types of customer information. Consulting agencies may teach such skills in traditional and nontraditional formats.
Various games exist to teach specific concepts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,792 discloses a game in which players simulate running a company. Other games use playing cards to teach specific information, an example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,997. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,410 discloses an investment game using a set of trading cards. While each trading card of U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,410 features a unique publicly traded corporate business entity and includes printed indicia including corporate, product, service, and financial information of the business entity, the card game of this patent does not teach the importance of customer information to a company.